The City Boy and Country Gal
by MoonDiamondSpirit
Summary: Steve almost gives up on love, that is until one rainy night he meets the girl who stole his heart when she first spoke to him. He knew she was the one. Though how far will he go to steal her own heart and win her love? Will Steve FINALLY take Tony's advice? Will Thor win a bet against Clint? Contains Steve/OC.
1. The country Gal

"Tony, I can't drink." Steve told the rich playboy genius, while sitting next to him.

"Aw come on! it's just one drink!" Tony smirked, as he was surrounded by a few girls and soon enough he ordered a drink for him and Steve.

Steve barely touched his drink, he remained quiet and distant and immediately Tony noticed something was wrong.

"Earth to Steve, earth to Steve, are you there Steve?" Tony waved his hand in front of the blonde's face, while he remained silent.

Tony wasn't gonna give up just yet, so he slapped Steve on his back a few times only to get glared at by the soldier. Tony only chuckled at the blonde's glare, and smirked.

"Ya know, capicle you could have a little fun. Like actually flirting with some of these chicks, it always makes you happy." Tony said.

"Tony, flirting with chicks is what makes you happy." Steve replied in a annoyed tone, just staring at his drink. "Besides, I'm waiting for the perfect girl, and I'm not the type to be with just about anyone."

Tony snickered, and crossed his arms trying to be all serious.

"That's what you didn't say to Peggy-"

"Tony, she's quite old, no offense to her, if I hadn't been frozen for over seventy years, and if we were both the same age, I'd marry her." Steve sighed.

"Or Sharon, or Natasha, or-" before Tony could say another word, Steve got up bitterly annoyed by the man's talking.

Steve quickly started making his way toward the exit, he had to get away from Tony. He didn't feel like being part of a conversation that revolved around his love life, especially making him remember heartbreak and loneliness. Was love even worth it now? his relationship with Peggy Carter was perfect, that was until he had sacrifised everything for his country. Then Sharon-Peggy's niece-walked into his life, and she was also perfect, just too perfect, and it'd be very awkward to date her since her aunt was still alive, so he called it off. Next was Natasha, Steve didn't know much about her, other than the fact was that she was part of the team and interested in him. They both later agreed to keep everything just friends between them. Those were the only three main relationships he can remember, other than the fact that if he was set up with just any girl they'd probably just like him for being handsome and muscular, he didn't want that type of girl. He wanted something different, something that he could cherish, though something in his mind told him it was impossible, he's encountered that special someone a few times, but they didn't work out.

He kept walking which felt like forever, and not realized it was raining. He didn't care nor show any emotion about it. He was lost in his thought, as he took another step only to hear a woman's voice.

"Joe this is far worse than ah thought!"

Steve turned his head to see a young woman around her mid-twenties, brown straight hair, green eyes that were as pretty as emeralds, and lips that were as red as red roses. He noticed she wore a flower pattern dress and cowboy boots. Which immediately told Steve that the young lady was from out of town, since most girls wouldn't go off wearing a dress with boots covered in dried old mud. She on her cell phone, and sighed. She was obviously lost.

"Ah can't find anythin' here, the cab driver took all my money, ah don't know where ah am, and ah'm scared." she quietly said into the phone, as Steve slowly walked over to her.

"Sorry Chrissy, can't help ya right now, it's getting late, call me when you figure it out." the guy on the phone answered and hung up on her.

Steve watched her expression become more frightened of the area, as she picked up her guitar case that laid near her. He couldn't believe that her friend just hung up on her, especially how scared she sounded. He knew he had to do the right thing and help her out.

"Uhh, excuse me ma'am, do you by any chance need any help?" Steve asked as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"That'd be very nice of ya, do you by any chance know a hotel or motel ah could stay at?" Christine looked around the area, still holding her guitar case and suit case.

Steve smiled nervously, and helped the young woman. He wasn't sure why he felt so nervous around the woman, but he did what he could to help her. He took her to a nearby hotel, gave her money she needed to at least spend a week at the hotel, and helped her to her room.

"Ah can't thank you enough, sir." Christine smiled at Steve.

"My name's Steve," he told the brunette.

"Ah'm Christine Wynette," Christine answered right back at him with a small smile written on her face.

Steve didn't know how, but he somehow felt connected to Christine, he had to ask her out, even if it was just for a quick drink. He took a few breaths in and then out. He was ready to ask, but his thoughts got to him.

'What if she said no?' he blinked a few times, as sweat dripped from his forehead.

He was lost in his thoughts as he stared at nothing but the air in front of him. Which caught Christine's attention as she finished unpacking her things to make her feel at home. She walked slowly to Steve, curious of why he was so quiet and somewhat nervous looking.

"Are ya alright Steve?" she questioned him, having him get even more nervous.

"W-Well, I was curious if you'd like to go get a drink tomorrow? or grab a bite to eat?" Steve coughed out, still somewhat nervous as he felt his throat get dry quite fast.

He knew she was gonna say no, whenever he got this nervous the ladies near him would giggle and laugh about how shy he got, or they'd say no because he was too much of a wimp even if he had muscles and a pretty face. He just knew she was gonna say no. He knew it. But something made him amaze as his eyes blinked open from him shutting them after asking her out.

"Ah'd love to get a drink with you, Steve."


	2. A painting that could not be touched

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, IT TOOK QUITE SOME TIME. SO PLEASE ENJOY, REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW.**

"Y-You would?" Steve seemed shocked.

Christine nodded.

"Yeah, ah have nothing else planned tomorrow so ah would love to go." Christine smiled.

Steve was amazed. This was probably one of the most awkward positions he's ever been in. Just asking a girl if she wanted to go out on a date after getting her a hotel room around midnight. Maybe it wasn't that awkward, but Steve was still amazed that she even said yes. Sure he just met her, although he had a feeling that made him feel nervous yet really enchanted by her.

"Steve it's getting late, and ah'm kinda tired." Steve was pulled back to reality when he heard that sweet southern girl's voice.

"Oh sorry! I didn't realize you were tired, I bet you are since you flew-" Steve was interrupted by Christine.

"Actually I took a train half way, and then a bus the rest."

"And you must be tired, and wanting to get some sleep? Oh uh...what time would you like to be picked up?" Steve nervously placed his hand behind his neck and felt the blood rushing to his cheeks a bit.

"Maybe 'round four." Christine answered with a loud yawn.

Steve nodded and smiled, while he walked backwards to the room's door. Still nervous he turned around and opened the door only to find the bathroom.

"Oops wrong exit!" Steve chuckled nervously as he closed the bathroom door and then went over to the actual exit door.

"Good night." Christine told Steve while he slowly walked out of the door.

"Sleep well, ." Steve left.

When Steve left the hotel building, he was still surprised about everything that just happened. From being in the bar with Tony to helping Christine find a hotel to spend her time at. He eventually arrived back to his apartment and made his way to his bedroom.

Now all Steve had to do was think of where this date could take place. He didn't want to make it too cheap or expensive. He also didn't want to rush things by asking a lot of questions on their date. Soon enough sleep take the best of Steve, and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next day came fast, and Steve was in the training room area, practicing on a punching bag. Not noticing Tony stepping into the room.

"Hey capsicle, you seem less motivated on your punching skills. Something wrong?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Steve answered, still punching the punching bag.

"Is this about last night when I spoke about flirting with those hot chicks? Or are you still upset about painting your costume to match mine?" Tony chuckled as he looked back at some of the small pranks he pulled on Steve.

"I'm not upset about last night. I am still a bit annoyed about that prank so don't get me started." Steve punched the punching bag a few more times as he spoke with Tony.

Tony was confused about why Steve left so soon last night, what happened when he left, and about why Steve was still upset about last month's prank. Eh, Steve never liked any of his pranks. Though Steve's behavior did seem a bit quieter than usual, he didn't ask to train with anyone else today. Tony had to know what was going on with Steve. Maybe it could be fun finding out.

"So what's with the attitude change?" Tony raises an eyebrow. "You're being quieter than usual and you didn't ask anyone to help train with you? Ya know to improve those sense of your's?"

Steve seemed a bit stunned that Tony could easily see his distress. He needed to come up with a lie, normally he didn't like lying to anyone. But Tony was an exception to lie to. He didn't want him knowing something that wasn't his concern. So he came up with a quick lie.

"I-I'm a bit tired from last night..." He trailed off as he looked the other way.

Tony crossed his arms and smirked. He knew Steve was obviously lying. Steve was like an open book in a way to Tony. Which meant Steve was hiding something quite thrilling judging by the way he's nervous.

"What happened last night?" Tony questioned the soldier, still wearing a smirk on his face.

"Nothing happened..." Steve coughed, as he continued to punch the punching bag, looking a bit more nervous than before.

"Did you meet a girl?"

Steve felt his stomach get twisted up, as he looked away, and kept training.

"Oh you did, what's her name? Where did you meet her? Did you sleep with her yet? I can't blame you if you didn't Captain Virginity." Tony snickered while handing Steve a bunch of questions, only to laugh more when Steve's face was a burning red.

Steve coughed, when he stopped his training.

"No Tony, I did not sleep with her. That would be improper, and I don't want her seeing me as a creepy pervert like you."

"You still haven't answered my other questions," Tony smirked.

"Christine." Steve looked away again.

"Where did you meet 'Christine'?" Tony got closer to the soldier, making him more uncomfortable.

"After I left the bar, I saw her standing outside, and she was from out of town. So I decided to help her." Steve answered, and coughed a bit. Trying to settle down his nerves.

"Ah, so did you ask her out?" Tony looked at Steve, while Steve gave Tony a nod. "Oh, you did? I'm quite surprised."

"Yeah, I'm glad she agreed...though I'm not sure where to take her for our date..." Steve sighed.

"You came to the right man Steve." Tony chuckled, having Steve raise and eyebrow.

"Tony you never go out on dates, how would you know anything about dating?"

"I've seen plenty of movies and situations that have happened to my friends. So I'm willing to help you." Tony said while stretching.

Steve didn't understand why Tony was trying to help. Either he was doing this for fun, or he actually wants to help Steve which is really unlikely. Though Steve could just listen to maybe a little advice. It wouldn't hurt, let's hope.

"Alright, but I'm not sleeping with her on the first date." Steve crossed his arms.

"I was just gonna give you a reservation for some fancy restaurant of your choice." Tony yawned. "Besides girls like that kind of like guys who take them to a fancy place instead of one of those dull diners."

Steve felt a bit offended since he enjoyed going to a diner, mostly because they always seemed quiet yet enjoyable for a first date.

"Right..." Steve managed to cough out, still a bit nervous about his situation.

The conversation between him and Tony lasted for another few moments, before Steve realized that it was nearly four pm, and dashed out of the room. He ran to get into his casual attire, and went to his motor bike to head to the hotel where Christine was waiting.

He finally arrived to the hotel, nervous, and parked his bike. He made his way to the entrance, and tried keeping his cool. Tony had told him mostly all the basics even though he clearly knew them, but wanted to see if Tony was making any sense.

Then he saw her. Christine. His heart nearly fell out of his chest when he saw her. She was like a painting that could be untouched.

Steve looked from her feet to her face slowly. Her feet were shielded by her light shaded brown boots that had teal and orange line designs on them, a ruffled black dress with a floral design on it, a light blue Jean jacket, as her brown straight hair was in a ponytail. Steve swore he was gonna fall if he took another step towards her, he was uneasy just looking at her.

"Steve ah thought you weren't gonna make it!" Christine walked over to Steve, she walked slowly to Steve.

"Sorry about the delay, one of my friends kinda distracted me from coming here straight away." Steve nervously scratched his head a bit.

"It's fine Steve."

"Oh that's great, so you're ready right? Do you need more time?" Steve asked still nervous.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." She smiled brightly at Steve, who nodded his head.

"Well we better go now." Steve grabbed her hand, and took her to entrance. He opened the door for her and then saw an elderly woman walk in and kept it open for her to enter the hotel.

"Aren't you a gentleman." Christine giggled as her red lips gave him a pretty smile.

"It was the proper thing to do, anyone else would've done the same if they weren't glued to their phone screens all day." Steve replied.

"Yeah, technology can do that to everyone."

They stopped when Steve led her to his motorbike. He handed her an extra helmet he had brought.

"You don't mind riding a motorbike right? If so, it's fine if you want to call a taxi or walk with me...I understand..." Steve looked away.

"Ah don't mind," Christine placed on the helmet, and Steve nodded, putting on his in a fast motion.

The two rode the motorbike to a nearby small diner. Steve parked in the parking lot. He got off and then helped Christine get off so she wouldn't trip.

"You don't mind food from here right?" Steve questioned her with a nervous smile.

"It's quite fine, ah never thought New York would even have diners like this, ah go to places like this all the time." Christine walked aside Steve as they headed to the entrance. Steve being the gentleman opened the door for her once more.

The two found a spot and the waitress came over to their table with a smile.

"What would you lovebirds like to drink?" The girl smiled at them both. Steve took a peek at their drink selection, and looked back up at the waitress.

"I would like a sprite," Steve told her as the waitress wrote it down, and then looked at Christine. "What would you like?"

"A would be nice." Christine answered.

The waitress nodded, and left to get their drinks. Steve then looked at Christine who looked out at the window of the diner.

"So why are you here in New York?" Steve asked Christine.

"Just checking out the sights and to see what makes New York so special and to see anything inspiring." Christine answered.

"Inspiring?" Steve seemed confused.

"I'm kinda a songwriter, I can't exactly get inspiration, if I'm always alone in my room and just write the same thing over and over again." Christine giggled.

"Oh that makes sense." Steve chuckled. "Is there any other reason why you're here...?"

Suddenly Christine froze, as she looked out the window seeing a happy couple holding hands. Which reminded her of something quite uneasy to take in. She let out a slow and silent but yet painful sigh. There was indeed another reason why she was there, but she couldn't tell Steve so easily. So she was lost in her mind as she remembered the mistake that gave her a lot of pain to remember. A mistake she didn't want to bring up just yet. Not yet. Yet not again for it to happen once again.


	3. Ice cream kisses

**Another chapter of fun and sweetness. Hope you all enjoy, and please guys review this story. I would really appreciate it for your opinions and what could possibly happen next. I guess that's all. ENJOY~!**

"Christine you okay?" Steve looked at Christine who was lost in her thoughts.

She looked up at him after snapping out of it.

"W-what?" She looked both ways and tried to figure out what was going on.

"You kinda doze off." Steve told her with a concern look on his face.

"Oh nothing's wrong, ah just got lost in thought." Christine smiled nervously.

Steve nodded, and soon enough the waitress returned and placed down their drinks. She then took out her notepad once more.

"Now what would you two like to eat?" She asked the two.

Steve set down his menu and looked at the waitress with a calm look on his face.

"A turkey sandwich with a large basket of fries wouldn't hurt." Steve said handing the waitress his menu.

"And for the lady?" The waitress wrote down Steve's order and then stared at Christine.

"Chicken strips and onion rings." Christine exclaimed while handing the waitress her menu.

"Alrighty, I'll get these orders taken care of." The waitress walked away slowly.

A few moments went by and Steve stared at Christine with his soft blue eyes. She couldn't hide anything from him. Not even if she wanted to. Steve had forgotten his question from before and then noticed how silent it was, so he decided to end it.

"Ya know you're free to ask me anything you like, since we both don't want to just have a silent date." Steve chuckled as Christine slowly nodded, trying to think of some questions to ask him.

Finally she thought of a few that seemed reasonable to ask.

"So what kind of hobbies are you into Steve?" Christine questioned him as she tried not to look too nervous.

"Well I am kind of an artist," Steve stated while trying to hide a blush from Christine.

Christine was impressed that this muscular man was into the arts. She wondered why he was into art and what inspires him. She has gained new questions. Which she wanted to ask as soon as she could.

"What do ya like drawin'?"

"Anything that seems to interest me, from people to sceneries. Whatever I can find interesting I will draw." Steve answered as honestly as he could.

When their food arrives they began eating, trying to make small conversation between bits and sips. They finished after almost a half an hour. Steve then paid the waitress and both left the cafe.

The two walked out slowly as Steve grabbed Christine's soft hand. He took her back to the parking lot and the two rode off to the park. Steve parked again and helped Christine get off the bike.

While walking through the quiet park, they sat at a bench after nearly fifteen moments of walking. They both stares at different directions. Trying to figure out what to say to the other.

"This place has everything..." Christine smiled looking at the beautiful water fountain that stood in from of them.

"It sure does." Steve answered, while carefully putting his arm around Christine.

Christine kept looking around from the blue skies as the birds flew all around, hearing the dogs barking from nearby, to feeling the nice smooth wood of the bench. She knew today was a good day.

"Don't you wish this could last forever?" Christine whispered to Steve softly.

"Yeah, I wish it could." Steve answered looking around the park. He saw children playing at the playground, and sighed.

Christine quickly took notice of his saddened sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just remembering when I was a kid is all." Steve answered.

"Was it the bullying?" Christine asked.

"How'd you know?"

"We all experienced it, but it does make us stronger if we let it,I mean." Christine smiled looking at the kids.

Steve seemed a bit curious of how much she knew. He looked at her with his blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"When did you experience it Christine?" He questioned her.

"Back when ah was 'bout five or six, ah used to go wearing overalls at parks with my hair in twin braids and get picked on for speakin' like this." Christine replied, still staring at the kids.

"Were you sad or mad about it?"

"At first, but after while ah stopped listenin' and continued to do what ah did."

Steve nodded and started to remember an event from when he was a child.

~~~~~~flashback~~~~~

Two older boys pushed a scrawny blonde haired boy, as they laughed watching the boy cry.

"Ha ha! Rogers is crying like a wittle baby!" One of them said.

"Yeah! I bet his mommy still bottle feeds him!" The other boy laughed out loud.

Steve shook with fear. He didn't like being picked on, in fact he did nothing but try and help another kid who was being picked on by calling out the bullies until they dragged him out to an empty alley and started hurting him. He still had a nosebleed and a few new bruises on his face.

"What a baby!" The boys continued to laugh, only to hear footsteps.

"Leave him alone!"

The boys turned their heads to find a young brown haired boy wearing dark green overalls and a gray shirt.

"What ya gonna do about it?"

"Plenty!" The brown haired boy tackled one of the others.

This led to a fist fight, only to result in the brown haired boy to win. The other two ran off, scared to take it any further.

"Hey you can stop crying, they're gone." He told Steve.

Steve sniffled got up, he looked around to be sure they were safe. He then looked at the boy.

"Thanks, I didn't think I'd be able to escape from them." Steve wiped his eyes. "Who are ya anyways?"

"Bucky. Bucky Barnes." The boy smiled, and shook Steve's hand.

"Steve. Steve Rogers." Steve smiled back.

~~~~~~flashback ends~~~~~~~

Steve still couldn't believe that he managed to make a great friend when he was being bullied. It was unbelievable but very cool.

"Uh Steve you okay?" Christine asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering my friend." Steve replied.

"Who was your friend?"

"Oh his name was Bucky. He was my best friend from my childhood to right now. We from school to being war pals," Steve answered while looking away with a calm smile on his face.

"Wow, that must've been great." Christine commented as Steve nodded.

"It was."

The two kept talking about their lives, and Steve tried to make his sound as not weird as possible. Until it was almost time to go.

"Can we make one last stop?" Christine stared at Steve.

"Uhh sure,"

They then drove to a ice cream parlor, and parked near the entrance.

"Someplace sweet is always a good way to end a date." Christine told Steve as they went into the building.

It was a bright blue room filled with a few tables and chairs. The couple went over to the counter to order. Steve had gotten vanilla as Christine went with bubble gum and cotton candy. They ate the ice cream at a table, and started talking.

"So bubble gum and cotton candy are your favorites?" Steve asked while scooping another spoonful of vanilla.

"Nope, ah prefer chocolate but ah like tastin' different flavors every once in a while." Christine answered and shoved some ice cream into her mouth. She seemed to love the flavors quite a lot.

They both continued their conversation until they both finished their ice cream. Steve's phone then went off, he awkwardly grabbed it and saw a message sent by Tony.

'KISS HER ALREADY!'

Steve was stunned. How did Tony know he was with Christine...? He then saw Tony and Thor waving to Steve outside the window.

"Uh...Christine...I'll grab some napkins." Steve walked over to here the napkins were and watched Tony giving out a signal to kiss Christine. Steve then replied to Tony telling him to mind his own business.

A few moments went by and Steve walked back over to the table where Christine sat waiting for Steve to return.

"Sorry about the wait." Steve chuckled nervously, as his face was red.

"Umm...Steve you got something right on your cheek." Christine leaned in as Steve was confused, only to have his lips touch Christine's. It must've been the sweetest kiss he ever had.

They both stopped.

"You taste so sweet..." Steve said with a nervous tone of voice.

"Well I did have bubble gum and cotton candy ice cream Steve." She giggled.

Steve then got another text. From Tony.

'You were supposed to kiss her! Not her kiss you!'

Steve only sighed and placed his phone back into his pocket, as the two then got back to Steve's bike, and rode back to the hotel.

He walked Christine back to her hotel room. Still annoyed from Tony's messages.

"We're here." Steve stopped next to Christine's room door.

"Steve this was a great first date." Christine grinned.

"It was a pleasure ma'am." Steve tried smiling back without trying yj get nervous.

"I really hope next date is like this." Christine sighed happily.

"I hope so too."

The two hugged and then went their ways. Steve then headed back to the Avengers' tower, and entered the living room to find Tony sitting in a chair crossing his arms.

"You should've kissed her."


	4. Next Level

"What?" Steve seemed confused.

"You should've kissed her! You did the wrong thing and let her kiss you!" Tony explained.

Steve was confused why Tony seemed upset about him not kissing her first.

"Do you know what happens when the girl kisses the guy first?" Tony turned over to Steve.

"No...uhh...what?"

"She takes control of the relationship. Then immediately she's the one wearing the pants in the relationship." Tony tried explaining without getting anymore upset.

Steve didn't seem to care too much, as he heard Tony go on and off about what had happened. He'd rather be playing cards with Thor and Bruce right about now.

"What is going on?" Thor walked into the room very confused.

"You know how Steve didn't kiss the girl on his own?" Tony said as Thor nodded.

"Yeah...Uhhh...so?"

"He did it all wrong!"

"I still don't see a problem with Steve not kissing her first." Thor announced as he stretch his body a bit.

"Ugh...it means Steve isn't wearing the pants in the relationship." Tony replied getting a little bit annoyed by Thor's not so sure mind.

"Right, come on Steve, Clint wants to play cards." Thor spoke, as Steve nodded and left with the demigod.

"Guess we're gonna have to take this to the next level."


End file.
